A Drunken One Night StandUpdated
by JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881
Summary: This is an AU story,so things are different,the main plot has to do with Dean and an and Sam are rich,their father started a law firm and Sam took over..Dean is just who he is.While the Novak family the first richest family,Castiel the youngest owns his own lab,where he works on finding new ways to where gay couples can have their own kids.
1. Chapter 1

{This is my first attempt at fanfic,please be kind with your feedback..I am doing this for the first time thanks to a friend,whom I talked to and said I should so do this.}[Destiel/MPREG]

(Dean&Castiel...Along with Sam,Gabriel,Michel,Lucifer..Ect}{This is an AU story,so things are different,the main plot has to do with Dean and Castiel...Dean and Sam are rich,their father started a law firm and Sam took over..Dean is just who he is,a drunk who loves to sleep around..While the Novak family the first richest family in all of Kansas has so many brilliant minds Lucifer the eldest son runs a hotel chain,Michel took over the software company, Gabriel owns his own sweet shop, and Castiel the youngest owns his own lab,where he works on finding new ways to where gay couples can have their own kids...Want to learn more well you must read to find out...]-

Title: A Drunken One Night Stand..Just another cold bitter fall morning,

Lawrence, Kansas the streets were just slowly starting to become crowded with people. The shop's began to open up one by one, and well one such shop happened to be called New Gehenna, it is owned by the third son of one of the two richest families, this family is the Novak family. The second richest family is the Winchester family, thou they are few now, and the law firm known as Winchester&Son was right across the way from New Gehenna, and well the new head of the law firm Sam Winchester enjoyed getting his muffins from there. Once the mornings truly started is when business picked up pace, and the busy day starts once more. Children were off to school and the parents were going about their ways. Standing at the cross walk waiting was a tall male,wearing a suit and tie, he carried a briefcase in hand.

Once the signal to cross started to flash, the tall male made his way across the street. He has shoulder length brown hair and dashing brown eyes, he makes his way to the sweet shop then he opened the door as the smell of freshly baked sweets filled the air. It is nice and warm inside compared to outside. The owner of the shop smiled big and wide, as he spoke. ''Good morning and welcome to New Gehenna.'' He then adds,'' Is there anything I can get you?"His voice chipper and bright, his own honey brown eyes shimmering with joy as it were. The taller male walks up to the display case as he looked at the muffins and other sweets. '

'I will take one of your yummy cranberry muffins to go please.'' He then flashed a smile at the shop owner. The owner just grins lightly, as he got the muffin and placed it into a brown bag. Just then the door to the shop flew open,as a scruffy looking male walked in,he stank of sex and booze, he wore dark sunglasses and his clothing was a mess, his short dirty blonde hair a mess, the male removed his sunglasses as it showed, his lovely green eyes were blood shot. He briskly walked over to the taller male then spoke.'' You son of a bitch.'' He raised his voice some. ''How the fuck can you do this to me.''He taller male turned then spoke.'' Oh good morning to you as well Dean.''His voice a little flat, as he steps back some.'' And yet again you stink of booze and cheap whores.'' He shifted some as he took his muffin and pays for it. Dean narrowed his blue hues.''Shut the fuck up Sammy...I want to know why you froze my accounts and my cards.''He snapped, Dean was very pissed off at this point. '

'I went to go buy more beers and I got dined...''He pushed his brother some.''Why do you always do this damn it...Its my fucking money.''Dean kept raising his voice it was going to get pinched the bridge of his nose lightly,he then looked at his older brother then said.''I am teaching you a lesson Dean, if you stop spending it on pointless shit, then I will unfreeze your accounts.''He then stood up right. He would turn to the shop owner.''Sorry for my big brothers childish behavior.'' Sam then turned to Dean once again, at this point Dean was steaming pissed.''Fuck you Sammy, you have no fucking right to do this to me. That money was left to me when dad died... You were...''His words were cut off as he soon felt his head jerk to one side, and then a stinging feeling on his face. A red mark formed on his cheek, a moment of shock took hold of him.

Putting his sunglasses back on he turned and walked out the door as he just shoved his hands into his pockets and left from sight. Sam turned again and said.'' I am so very sorry for that.'' He then hands his business card to the shop owner. The shorter burnet just waved his hand about.'' Its okay, I wasn't going to step in on a family spat.'' He said putting on his smile again then took the card and looked at it.'' No way..I had no idea.'' He looked up.'' Well you come in every day I had no idea you were a nice to put a name to a handsome face.''He said with a light smile. Sam just smiled, and that's when the owner said.'' I am Gabriel Novak.''He held his hand out and as the younger Winchester just smiled and shook his hand.''So finally the two richest families meet.'' Sam said in a joking way. Gabe laughed then went and got another muffin and hands it to him.'' Here on the house..'' Sam took the bag then nods as he heads to the door.'' Thank you.'' He said then left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two===

Still pissed to high hell, Dean kicked the sidewalk some as he made his way home. His hands was shoved into his pockets, he stopped walking when he felt something cold and wet hit his face. He looked up he groaned loudly now wishing he didn't, the sun was bright even thou he was wearing sunglasses. But now he noticed what hit his face, it had began to lightly snow, he glared threw his dark shades at the sky.''And fuck you as well God.'' He shouted to the sky then he looked forward again.

Once he made his way to the high rise apartments known as The Ninth Gate. He looked at the door man who opened the door with a big smile. ''Welcome home sir.'' He said with a chipper voice. Dean just growled lightly. ''Bite my ass Mark.'' He snapped as he walked in, even thou bitched at Mark just smiled. The warm air hit his face as he walked to the front desk as Eddie just smiled and held out the mail. ''Here is your mail .''He kept his smile as well.

Dean took the mail then said.''Suck a dick Eddie.'' He made his way to the elevator as he pressed the up button and waited. Playing lightly in the lobby was the faint sound of Christmas music, it made Dean want to up chuck whatever food was in his stomach. The lobby was fancy looking, there were a few leather chairs off to one side where a round hard oak table sat with a few magazines on it. A nice leather love seat as well, a few plants as well off to either side. There were Christmas lights up already and few decorations as well. The faint scent of pine tree as well hung in the air.

The elevator arived at the lobby as the huge metal doors opened, a young man with short dark ebony hair and the brightest blue eyes ever walked out. He was dressed in warm clothing a pair of blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and a pastel blue sweater vest over that. On his shoulder was his bag as he moved to the front desk he sets the bag down. He puts his treanch coat on then his leather gloves that were line with a soft thin fur, he put a soft gray wool scarf around his neck. The young male put the shoulder strap of his bag over his head and smiled lightly as he took his mail and walked off.

Dean just mumbled under his breath and steps into the elevator before the doors closed, he pressed his floor number as the doors closed. The music in the elevator happened to be Christmas music as well. ''God I am going to be sick.'' He mutters when the elevator dings he steps over some as an elder couple steps in. Once the elevator reached the 10th floor he walked out and grumbles even more, digging for his keys he made his way to his door. Once inside his studio apartment the blonde just tossed his keys onto the coffee table, kicking his boots off and tossing his jacket onto the couch. He steps up the one step leading out of the livingroom/kitchen area, and went to his bed and flops down, leaving his sunglasses on he fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the Novak Research and Development, Castiel was hard at work on his latest project, he was developing a drug of some kind to help gay couples. He supports the LGBT community, in fact he was Bisexual himself just like his elder brother Lucifer and Gabriel as well. Castiel donates money to charities and host events as well.

A knock came to his lab door window, looking up he smiled lightly at his friend Balthizar who then held up a MacDondals bag. The blue eyed male held his index finger then looked down at his notes as he finished logging his recent development. Closing the note book he placed it into his bag and placed the cap onto his pen. Cas started to put things away, once he finished doing so he grabbed his bag and opened the door and turned the lights off.' 'Balthizar your my hero.'' He said with a grin as he took the cup of soda from his friend.

The brit just grins then said. ''You would starve with out me Cassie dear.'' He teased with his devilish grin on his face. As the two friends walked to Castiel's office, they talked about many things. Once in the huge office, Cas closed the door he hung his bag on the coat tree that was by the door. Walking over to his neatly organized desk he sat down,taking another drink of his diet cola, he watched his best friend open the bag and placed the salad down in front of him.

Balthizar just sighed.''I have no idea as to why you eat just a salad for lunch man, you need meat on your bones.'' He teased once again. Castiel just gave a light giggle then said.''I like to stay healthy.'' He then points his fork at the stack of burgers then said.''Your going to give yourself a heart attack eating like that.''He smiled lightly then went to eating his lunch. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three==

Balthiar bites into one the burgers as he just watched his friend eat the salad. Sallowing what was in his mouth he picked up his drink then spoke.''We should go drinking tonight.'' He then takes a drink of his cola setting his cup down waiting for Castiel to answer him. The blue eyed male looked up then said.''Sure sounds like a good idea, we should meet at Gabe's sweet shop. I have to stop there first before heading home today. I need to drop of the list of sweets I will need for the Thanksgiving charity dinner at the local church.''He smiled softly at his friend.

The brit just smiled then nods.''Sounds good, and besides now that you have finished the drug we should celebrity so drinks and dinner are on me tonight.'' Once they had finished their lunch. Balthizar left to go back to his job at the local bank and Castiel went to go make sure the drug would be ready for testing.

Once in his lab, the dark haired male sighed as he would let his thoughts wonder for a while and that's when the idea hit him, to bring the finished product with him and find an unwilling test subject for the drug. The sun had began to set, and Dean had just woken up. He was a creature of habbit almost. But the way he was awoken was by his brother coming in and scaring the shit out of him. Dean lowered the gun as he groans lightly. ''Damnit Sammy I almost shot you.'' He put the gun back under his pillow.

Sam looked at his older brother as he raised a brow some.''Why the hell do you sleep with a gun under your pillow?'' He then waved his about some.''Never mind don't answer that.'' He sighed then sets the brown groucy bag down onto the kitchen countor.' 'I bought you some food supplies. I figured you were running low.'' He started to take the food out and setting them onto the countor, bread, eggs, milk and meats.

Dean just rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom as he starts the shower, stripping naked he steps under the hot water. He then finally spoke well more like yelled from the shower. ''You didn't have to do anything Sammy..I know your still pissed and hate me.'' He didn't wait for a reply. ''Besides I have enough money to do my own shopping..I am not a freaking kid.''The green eyed male tended to himself while showering. Once he finished he turned the water off and grabbed his towel placing it around his waist. He walked out and looked at his younger brother who had just finished putting things away.

''Your right Dean I didn't have to, but I did so fucking deal with it.''He took his wallet out and set money on the countor. ''Don't spend it all, because that's all your getting for the rest of the month..I will be giving you an allowance every month. If you spend it all on booze and whores then your shit out of luck because I wont give you more.'' He then walked off not giving his brother a chance to say anything. Dean walked over to the door and opened it as he step into the hall.''Bitch..'' he shouts out after his brother and flips him off just as the doors to the elevator closed. He turned to see one of his elderly neighbors a sweet old women, he just winks and says.''keep staring sweetheart because this all you will see.'' He then went inside closing the door behind him.

Later that evening Dean walked into the local dive bar known as Hell Fire,he went to his normal booth as he sat down, he was in a pair of faded jeans, and his favorite AC/DC shirt. He licked his lips some, as he removed his leather jacket and set his sunglasses onto the table. He looked around the bar as he noticed a few people he knew, some he didn't but it didn't bother him that much. The bar was crowed and it seamed like someone was having a party. He looked at the waitress who just smiled at him.''What will it be hot stuff?" She asked while chewing her gum.

Dean looked up at her and gave a charming smile.'' Bacon and Chedder cheese stuffed burger and lay extra bacon on top of that sweetheart and a beer to drink.'' He winks at her as she just giggled and then walked off. A few seconds later she came back with the beer and then left again. At the bar countor sat Castiel and Balthizar the two of them were talking and laughing at that moment Castiel looked over to see who walked in. His eyes watched the dirty blonde male and that's when the idea hit him.

A smile crossed his face and that's when a hand was waved in front of his eyes.''Hello...Earth to Castiel..'' A voice called as the blue eyed male snapped to and looked at his friend.''Sorry Balthizar I was lost in thought. And I may have our test subject.''He smirked as his friend looked to see where his friend was looking at.''No way...You want to use him as the test subject? honey I doubt he is into m...''His words cut short as Castiel stood up and walked over. Balthizar shaked his head.''Got balls I must say.''He mutters lightly to himself about his friend. He looked back at the bartender.''Bar keep another beer please.''He said loudly.

[[Forgot to say the last time,I don't own Supernatural...Just a big fan like everyone else..Also the next chapter will have the hot and steamy sex.]] 


	4. Chapter 4

{Sorry guys I am late with this chapter,just been busy so yep Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving.]

Chapter Four===

**One hour before going to the bar**

Castiel had finished his lunch with Balthizar and the two parted ways for now. Balth went back to his job while Cas went back to finishing up his project. The dark haired male sighed lightly he tapped his pen to his lips. He then picked up the vile as he gently mixed the blueish liquid around some. His mind wander some as a smile crossed his lips lightly setting the vile back down he stood up and went to the cooler then he opened the door. He took out the small dish and walked back to his seat and grabbing the rest of what he needed he went to work on it. By the time he finished it, it was close to eight pm. Cleaning up he took the vile and placed it into a protective case and placed it into his bag. Cas got his jacket on and grabbed his bag as he locked up his office and left. He made his way outside where he saw his friend waiting. He walked over to the car and got into the it then they left for the bar.

**The bar...**

Sitting in his booth with his burger in hand he looked up,then sets his food down.''Can I help you?" He asked looking at the shorter male as his green eyes looked the other over. Dean raised his brow some as he waited for answer. Finally Castiel spoke. ''Oh yeah sorry its just um hi my name is..''He then raised a brow when the other cut him off.' 'I am going to stop you right there. First your so not my type and second I am not into dick.'' He then looked at his food. ''And I am about to eat dinner.'' Cas bites his bottom lip then lied.''Look I told my friend over there.'' He points to the bar as Dean looked to where he was pointing.

''I made a bet that I could get you to flirt with me and take me home with you. I mean it is only a silly bet with $200 on the table.'' He smiled a devilish smile. The green eyed male chuckled then said.' 'Then by all means sit let me help you win that bet. But I get half of it if we do this.'' He smirked then held his hand out.''I am Dean...''He smirked as the smaller male took his hand and shakes it.''I am Castiel.'' They shook hands then got to talking. The night went on and by the time it was closing. Dean was shit faced and well without having known it his last drink was spiked with the drug that Castiel showed him. He walked back to the booth after coming out of the bathroom.''Re..ready to goo to myy plaace.''He asked as his words slurred together. Cas smile then nods.''Sure am.'' He said as smiled at his friend who walked over handing Cas the money. Dean just smirked and left with Castiel who had to help Dean along...

Once they made to back to the apartment building the door man said nothing just opened the door. But he was confused about what he saw as was Eddie who just watched and the look in Cas's eyes told them not to say anything. Once in Dean's apartment the moment was standing still. But it was Dean who started it as he began to make out with Cas with their moans soft at first and soon they were going hot and heavy. There clothes were torn from their bodies. Dean was moaning louder as his back arched off his bed. ''Fuck..'' He moaned as he looked down to Cas who came up smirking and licking his lips.''Damn you taste so good.'' He said with a smirk. Dean blushed heavily then pulled Cas down as he kissed him deeply.

Breaking the kiss Cas then asked.''Are you ready?" He grabbed the lube as he puts some on his hands and rubbed the lube over his harden cock. Dean blushed and nods.''Yes..Please..Fuck me...fuck me hard.'' He spreeds his legs wide as he exposed himself more. His hole twitching and his cock as well. Castiel nods as he gripped the older males hips tightly and pushed himself into Dean slowly. He moaned at how tight the other was once he was all the way inside. He gave the older male a moment to adjust then he began to thrust his hips slowly. He is sliding in and out as he moaned. Going slow and gentle at first but then picked up at the pace.

And soon he was pounding away roughly inside of Dean as they moaned each others name loudly. ''I can't..I am going to cum..'' Cas moaned as he lowered his head with his body dripping with sweat now as he kept pounding away into Dean roughly. Dean cried out louder.''Me too...together Cas..'' He moaned as the younger male thrusts once more really hard and deep as he cries out with the older male as they both climaxed together. Dean's semen came all over their chests as Cas relased his seed deep inside of Dean. With that moment is when the drug began to take full effect. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five=====

The next morning was filled with pain and a massive hangover. Dean awoke alone in bed. He felt around on atop his night stand as he found his sunglasses. He puts on the dark shades on he winced and hissed as he shifted to sit up. He is rubbing his lower back as he could hardly remember what happened last night. But his fuzzy memories became clear once he felt down a little lower. He groans lightly as he is moving his legs over the edge of the bed. His bare feet touched the soft rug gently as he is looking over to the night stand. He saw a note and $200 dollars. He picked up the note and looked at it.

+Note Says: Dear Green Eyes,  
Thank you for last night even thou it wasn't part of the deal. I just wanted to thank you. Please keep the money. I did enjoy our little night adventure even if it was just for one night and you were mostly shit faced and wont remember. But I will..Take care and make sure you take a hot bath with some kind of bath salt to help ease your pain. Sincerely,Little Blue{Aka Castiel} ++

Dean blinks as he lowered his hand as the note drops to the floor.''I think that maybe I might be sick.'' He got up and rushed to his bathroom which was a mistake. He fell and crawled the rest of the way where he puked up whatever was left in his stomach in the toilet. He had finished throwing up when his brother came in. "Dean you awake?" Sam called out as he sets the bags onto the counter. He then walked towards the room but stopped when he heard the flush of the toilet and a rather groggy voice.''Shut up Sammy and do me a favore turn the fucking sun off will yea.''

He pulled himself up using the edge of the sink as he stumbles to the bath tub and turned the hot water on and filled the tub up. Once he filled the tub he got in and relaxed giving a light sigh. Sam smiled as he shakes his head then opened the door as he looked in then said. ''I will make you some coffee but Dean I am sorry about yesterday.'' He walked in then sat on the stool as he sighed lightly.''Look you have every right to be mad at me. But I wasn't wrong either but I am worried about you.'' He looked to his older brother as he sighed lightly. Dean looked over to his brother. ''Sammy just shut up okay. I am in pain and I have the mother of all hangovers..Right now I am happy in this tub with the lights off so please just don't bring up the past or whatever happened yesterday...I just want to relax...'' He slides down the tub as he groans lightly.

The younger brother stood up as he sighed.''Okay Dean I will go make you some coffee.'' He walked out of the bathroom and closing the door slightly. He went into the kitchen to make his brother some coffee and something to eat. It was close to noon when Dean came out of the bathroom. A towel around his waist and another in his hands as he dried his hair. He walked over and sat at the table and then looked at the food.' 'What is this?" He asked pointing to the egg white omelet and veggies. Sam looked at his brother.''Food soo eat and no complaining either.''

He said in a firm tone of voice and went back to eating his own food. Dean just sighed and ate the food. He drank his coffee and taking the two pain killers from the small plate and swallows them with a big gulp of coffee. Groaning lightly he stood up and walked to his room to get dressed as he grabbed the money from his night stand and placed it into his wallet. Walking into the kitchen he sat back down at the table.' 'Sammy I am not going to stop drinking. I drink to forget the pain..You work to forget your pain...So stop trying to be the mother hen.'' He sighed lightly. The younger Winchester sighed as he turned the water off. He grabbed the towel and dried his hands then lowering his sleeves and fixed the cuffs. Grabbing his jacket and put it on and grabbed his briefcase.''Stay out of trouble Dean and try not to get into bar fights hmm.'' He then left closing the door behind him. 


	6. Chapter 6

{Sorry for chapter six being very late guys..Been busy baking cookies,bread,muffins and mini brownies..A bunch of holiday goodies for my friends and family...And filling out Christmas cards,and doing last moment art projects for my Gee(Grandmother) on my moms side of the family, so her room in the nursing home looks nice..So yeah here is chapter six} [A little warning, Dean is a total Scrooge at this time,he is well very hormonal as just don't know it yet. *Wink* )

Chapter Six====

Dean was dead to world,or so it seemed as it had been a week now since his one night stand with a rather dashing blue eyed geek. The blonde groans lightly as he was staring at the soda in the cooler while other people just walked by him. He was lost in his own world he had just gotten back from the airport in the next town over. Dean did this every year he drove his sweet elderly neighbor to the airport. He was a big soft teddy bear when it came to . He had to make sure she got to her flight on time so she could go see her family. Finally the dirty-blonde male snapped out of his trance. He grabbed a ginger al and went up to pay for it once that was done he walked back over to old station wagon and got in. Starting the old car up it purred to life with a few back fire shots from the muffler and he took off.

As he made his way back home and parking the car in the safety of the parking garage behind the apartment building. He made his way inside. Stopping half way inside the lobby Dean spotted the man he meet at the bar. He didn't say anything he just watched the blue eyed stud talk to Eddie and when Eddie handed the other the mail Eddie spoke with a smile.''Here is you mail for today and I do wish you find a great deal of happiness you need it.'' He smiled lightly..

Castiel just smiled as he took his mail then said.''Thanks Eddie...'' He turned as he did his eyes locked with Dean's and that moment it seamed time stood still. Eddied looked between the two men he had a feeling this was bound to happen at some point in time. He wanted to say something but to his surprise it was Dean who broke the moment of silence. "So little blue is the youngest son of the great Novak family who owns half of the town.'' He smiled then walked right up to him. He placed a hand on the male's shoulder and squeezed tightly. ''Its your fault.'' Was whispered softly into Cas's ear and the green eyed male just walked onto the elevator as the door closed. He got to see the stunned look on Castiel's face as it just made the older male grin with just stood there then looked down at the paper in his hand.

He blinked his blue hues for a just sighed and shoved the paper into his pocket. He Walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button and that's when Eddie spoke.'' lives on the ninth floor, apartment 901.'' He smiled as he winks at Castiel.. Cas just sighed then pressed the floor number without thinking. He walked the halls of floor nine then stopped when he heard a loud voice shouting and another voice shouting right back so he just listens.

*Half hour before Castiel showed up outside the door*

Dean got off the elevator and dug around in his pockets for his keys once at his door he got the key out and unlocked the door. He opened the door up and entered into his home then he took his boots off. He walked into the kitchen as he groans to himself. His apartment was decorated and there was a fairly decent Christmas tree in the corner near the large floor to sealing window. It was decorated and an angel on top the tree with a few gifts already stacked underneath it. Sam came out of the bathroom drying his hands.''Welcome home Dean I take it your trip was fun and that is well on her to see her family.'' He smiled brightly at his older brother who looked like he wanted to either murder someone or throw up.

Sam couldn't really tell since Dean was good at masking his feelings. The rage had reached its boiling point.''Why the fuck dose it look like an elf threw up in my apartment?" He snapped as he tossed his keys into the basket on the contour. He looked at his brother who looked very hurt at his brothers words. ''I decorated Dean. So suck it up and put your big boy panties on and enjoy the fact that I cleared my schedule to help you out..'' The stamen alone from his younger brother sent him in a rage of emotional spirals of ups and downs. ''Go fuck yourself Sammy...I am not going to celebrate this stupid holiday with you.'' He snapped and thus the argument got louder as insult after insult was shouted...

And thus a now very confused Castiel just stood outside the door he heard everything and just sighed maybe now wasn't a good time to knock. He turned and began to walk down the hallway when the door opened and very pissed off tall male stormed pass him. The blue eyed male stopped walking as he then began to walk again that was until a hand grabbed his and he turned his fist in mid swing but was caught by the other hand.''Easy little blue..''He smiled then lets go as Cas relaxed a little. ''Didn't mean to scare yea..Besides we need to talk about what happened that night.'' He grabbed the others arm and pulled him along into the apartment. The two just stood there looking at each other once Dean had closed the door. The blue eyed male looked around some. It was well nice to see it in the light of day then in dim lighting of lamps at night.

Dean broke the silence as he spoke.''Okay fuss up damn it..What the fuck did you do to me at the dive that night? I want to know what you spiked my drink with because now I can't go near booze without upchucking my meal or hold the foods I love down either.'' He pins Castiel to the door as he glares daggers down at the smaller male with his green hues. The blue eyed male felt like he shouldn't have gotten off the elevator at all but it was to late for that. He was cornered like a rabbit that tried to out run a hunter. He was caught in the trap. The trap that the green eyed beauty had set. He didn't realize that trap had been sprung that moment in the lobby all set up by Dean himself. Cas finally found his voice.''I'm sorry...But um what I gave you was the sample of a drug I invited. I didn't have a test subject and when I saw you there so I couldn't help myself. It was in the lobby that day you were rude to Eddie and Mark..They are good men and don't need to be treated like shit.''

He was now pushing back as he walked towards Dean more by the time he was close Dean fell to his ass on the hardwood floor. Castiel knelt down taking the others face into his hands. He then leans forward and whispers into his ear. ''Take a pregnancy test handsome...Then you can find me at my lab.'' He stood up right and took out his business card and sets it on the small long table near the door. He then turned and said ''And be nice to your brother because family is important green eyes..'' He then left a rather stunned, dazed and confused Dean sitting on the floor. When Dean finally came out of his stunned trance he stood up and sighed. ''I need a stiff drink.'' But he felt rather sick to his stomach he ran into the bathroom and emptied what little he ate into the porcelain bowl he had come to call his 'best friend' at times.

He groans lightly then turned when he heard the apartment door opened and closed. To weak to move he just sprawled out onto the cold bathroom floor that's when Sam peaked his head around the corner and shakes his head.''Drinking again Dean?" He asked but all Dean did was raise his arm weakly and turned his hand flipped his brother off. ''Bite me Sammy...'' He then lowered his arm and could Cas's words in his head then he groans again.''Sammy take me to the hospital man.I don't feel so good..And no I haven't touched a drink in over a week dude.'' He rolled over his face was pale and he had a cold sweat breaking out and his eyes looked glassed over. Feeling worried about his older brother Sammy walked over and picked his brother up like he weight nothing. He sat him on the couch and he touched his forehead.''Well you don't feel hot to the touch.'' He then got his brothers shoes on him and then helped Dean into his jacket. He lifted his brother up and walked off with him. Once they got to the hospital and Dean was checked in. he was in the hospital gown and laying on the bed as he was hooked up to an IV and a few other machines. Soon the doctor walked in and he was short with black hair that was slowly turning gray and lovely gray-blue eyes. He pulled up the stool and sat down. He is removing the glasses from his face and tucked them into his pocket.

He looked at them then sighed.''Dean I swear the last time you were in here. You were a snot nosed teenager who got into a fist fight over a girl.'' He shakes his head. Dean chuckled lightly.''Yeah but you saw the other punk.'' He smiled then looked at the family doctor as the only doctor Dean and Sam had known. Sam spoke up.'' what is wrong with Dean? I have never seen him sick like this ever. He always healthy as a horse.'' He had true worry in his voice and in his big brown eyes that had that puppy dog look to them. The doctor sighed then looked at them.''First I want to say I work along side Castiel Novak He is working on a drug to help..'' He was cut off by Dean who said.''No shit, I know this already as dose Sammy. I mean after all Sammy has been hitting on the sweet shop owner.'' He teased as Sam gave his famous 'bitch face'. Dean just laughed then said.

''Awe did I hurt your girly feelings Samantha.'' He teased again. Sam narrowed his eyes staring death daggers at his older brother. He then sighed lightly and looked at the doctor who was unamused by the brothers habit of teasing each other. The doctor then spoke.''Dean your pregnant.'' Was all he said and in that moment the room fell quite as death itself. In that moment anyone one could hear a pen drop. And the Dean spoke. ''Stop fucking with me doc that isn't funny at all man.'' He shifted some then glared over at Sam who was trying to hide his snickering behind his hand. Sam clears his throat. ''Dean your the test subject for the new miracle drug for gay couples that's what the doctor was going to say.. I mean come on you did walk into that little trap.'' He then sighed and stood up.''I have to go. Got a new case and I can't blow it.''

He walked off so Doctor Brown just looked at Dean. The green eyed male was stunned yet again. He looked at the doctor. He then sighed as he looked down then just closed his eyes. however went about explaining the process to Dean. The dirty blonde male bent over the bed and threw up into a trash can a few times. His stomach was empty so it was mostly dry heaving and he groans and leans back in the bed then spoke up. ''Enough just do something about it.'' He groans but the doctor shakes his head.''I can't Dean you have to first. This is his biggest success of his life in fact this proves his exparment finally worked.'' He then stood up.. Dean's green hues widen.''Wait you mean to tell me all the other ti...'' His words were cut short.. ''Yes Dean, the others failed and threw him into a slump and he had done nothing but work and work to see how it went wrong. Please think before you act and if you feel you want him to do something about it..Have him make an honest man out of you.''He smiled then pats his shoulder.''I know you haven't really been honest about things.. Your in love Dean Winchester accept your feeling and embrace who you really are.'' With that said the doctor walked off.

*Midnight*

The night nurse walked into the room as she checked on Dean's vitals and changed his IV bag even emptied the piss bag. She measured the amount and wrote it dow then taking the dirty gloves off she tossed them in the trash can and washed her hands good in the bathroom sink. Dean had his own privet room with a view of downtown. With a groan Dean shifted some in his sleep as he was slowly getting his color back but not much. By the time the sun began to rise Dean was already awake. He was just looking at the black tv screen. He looked kind of lost in his thoughts as he wasn't allowed to eat or drink anything last night and even morning meals weren't allowed.

Today he was getting another set of tests down as to check the state of the new life that was slowly growing inside him. He sighed heavily then looked outside it was snowing. Soon the door to his room opened up and he looked over as he just looked at the lab tech. The blue eyed male just gave a half smile then shutting the door behind him he walked over toe Dean. He is setting the tray down onto the bedside table the he looked at Dean.. Castiel just sighed lightly then looked down.'' told me how you felt..If yo..'' His words came to a halt as he was pulled into the bed as his blue eyes widen.

He relaxed as the others arms went around him. Dean then spoke as his voice weak but he had to say what was on his mind. ''I am not happy that you ruffed me and got me knocked up...And that you made me your test subject without my consent.'' He leans his head down and took in the scent of peach scented shampoo. He then said.''But if I carry this child to full term then I want you to be in my life..Your to starting now be my lover as your the babies daddy after all..And I will still eat junk food.'' He smiled softly then shifted beamed with joy as he sat up then looked Dean in the eye. ''Then I will do right by you..So who would of thought that a drunken one night stand could turn into something deeper. ''He then added in a firm voice. ''Not to much junk food you have to eat healthy as well as your eating for two now..'' He placed a hand onto Dean's still rather flat well toned stomach. ''You have to meet my brothers please...It would be nice...I hear my brother Gabe has taken a liking to your brother..'' Cas leans in and then gently brushed his lips over Dean's lips. Dean smiled lightly then said.''Fine I will do my best to eat healthy..And as for meeting your family. Lets give that some time hmm..''

He then chuckled lightly at the thought of his brother in love. ''I doubt Sammy feels the sam as the guy is a real chick magnet.'' He moved a hand to Cas's face as he rubs his thumb gently over the others lips. Dean was about to go in for a kiss but the door opened as a cheerful voice spoke. ''Good morning Dean..I brought muffins from that sweet shop in town...'' The tall lawyer looked over to his brother who's face turned bright red and was holding a rather embarrassed Castiel in his arms. ''Damnit Sammy next time knock.'' He reached over taking a slipper and tossing it at his brother who ducked in time but the poor day nurse wasn't so lucky as the slipper smacked him right in the face. The three men just made a face as the nurse stood there then just sighed and walked off covered in hot coffee. Cas got out of the bed and Dean's grip as he leaned over and kissed the older male then said. ''I will be right back..Since I am doing your lab work today.'' He then walked over then stopped and looked at Sam.''Make sure he don't eat just yet..I have to run some tests still.''

He then walked off to go find the nurse and apologize to him for what happen. Dean looked at Sam then sighed. ''Don't give me that bitch face Sammy.'' He said as he sat back in the chair. The younger brother just sighed lightly then said.''Dean I am happy for you really I am and well I un-froze you accounts and got your cards back.''He handed the credit cards back to his brother who smiled then said. ''Sammy go Christmas shopping for me and get Cas some geek things then something his brothers will like...I am kinda of stuck here until I am free to go..'' He put a hand on his brothers then said. ''Sorry for being a jack ass..And oh get Mark and Eddie a gift as well.''

He then would lay back in the bed. Sam was speechless for a while as he manged to find his voice again. ''Um okay Dean..I will pick up some gifts as well that will be from me..'' He stood up then said. ''Behave Dean or else I will not be so forgiving next time.'' He then walked off and left the hospital. Soon the nurse came with Castiel right beside him. Dean looked at them then gave Cas a big loving and warm smile. ''Hey Blue Eyes when I get out of here. We are having hot and crazy sex because I am horny.''He winks at Cas who's cheeks turned bright red. The nurse rolled his eyes some but went about doing his job. Dean looked at him then said.''Sorry man. I was aiming for my bitch of a brother. I didn't mean for the slipper to hit yea in the face.''

He was changing slowly as pregnancy can do that to a person. The balance of hormones and such. Dean didn't throw up or anything so his morning sickness was slowly easing up. He watched the nurse do his job but his eyes wandered over to Castiel as the sexy geek was drawing more blood. Cas once finished looked over at Dean. ''Close your mouth Dean.'' He just smiled at the green eyed male. Dean closed his mouth then said.''Sorry..But when can I eat..I am starving.'' He complained slightly. Cas just sighed then took off his gloves and tossed them out as he then stood up saying. ''Soon. I want to get an ultra sound down to cheek on our little bundle of joy.'' He then walked off heading to the lab.

Dean was placed into the wheel chair and brought to the exam room. After the ultrasound was finished the green eyed stud was back in his privet room. He was given lunch and some diet soda. He was pushing the salad around with his fork when Castiel walked in with his own lunch and sat next to the bed. He looked over at Dean then said. ''You need to eat if you want to get out of here faster.'' He smiled softly at his now boyfriend. The older male just turned and looked at him.''Why rabbit food? I am not my brother I don't eat this stuff. I rather be eating a cheeseburger right now with lots of bacon.'' He sets the fork down and crossed his arms over his chest huffing loudly.

Castiel groans lightly then said.'' Eat it for me, please just a little bit here I will help eat it with you.'' He pours the ranch dressing all over it drowning it basically. Dean looked over at the blue eye geek. He then took Cas's hand then kissed it gently.''Little Blue if you eat it with me then I will eat it some. So when can I go home?" He asked blinking his eyes some. Cas smiled with a light blush on his face.''Monday. Thats if you eat and get your strength back.'' He said in a firm voice but a small smile on his lips. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.======

Another week passed and Dean was finally allowed to leave the hospital. He kept his head on ways about him. But in the end he gave in to the blue eyed geek that stole his heart and got him knocked up in the first place. He groans lightly then looked around his apartment as he noticed wrapped gifts already under the tree. He had to go shopping for Sam but wasn't sure what he would get his brother. He had stopped celebrating the holidays after their father died. Dean quietly moved som ,as a noise came from his bedroom.

The soft thudding sound caused him to move quick but quietly at the same time. He slowly without a sound removed his shoes and jacket. He then opened a small box that was on the table as he pulled out the small hand gun and very quietly cocked it back as he turned the corner. He points the gun to the back of the head of the person in his room. ''Slowly turn around and put your hands up.'' He said in a firm voice. Soon the male turned and there stood a very handsome well tanned male. With deep blue eyes and very thick black hair. Lowering the gun Dean smiled.''Benny you s.o.b how have you been?" He asked with a smile as he un-cocked the gun and placed it on the small round table as he hugged his childhood friend chuckling softly once the friendly embrace was ended. He leads his friend to the couch then asked. ''Want a beer?" He smiled happily.

The Cajun sat down as he nods.''Sure..Now you must tell me everything. I have to know how you have been my friend.'' He said with a big smile on his face. Dean walked to the fridge and grabbed his friend a beer then grabbed himself a sprite. He handed his friend the beer who in turned raised a brow at the soda. Dean smiled softly then said. ''I will tell you why I am drinking soda but first tell me how is your mother doing?" He opened the can of soda and took a long drink then sets it down onto the coffee table. Benny opened the beer and took a swig then setting it down he lowered his gaze some then said.''My mother passed away a week ago..'' He sighed softly. Looking over to his friend as he placed a hand onto his shoulder.''Sorry man..She was a sweet women and her cooking was the best in the world.''

His green eyes lowered some as he removed his hand from Benny's shoulder and picked at the small tear in his jeans. The Cajun then said. ''Thanks man it means a lot to me..'' He then sits back and looked over to his friend. ''Now spill the beans Dean..Tell me everything you have been up to. I mean after all the last time I saw how you was after High School.'' He flashed a devilishly handsome smile. Dean looked up with a half smile as he began to tell his friend everything. As he went on the hours passed by the time the sun was setting he finally told his friend about Castiel. ''So yeah I am dating the youngest of the Novak family.'' He placed his hand onto his stomach. Benny smiled then said.'' So the genius manged to complete his lifes work and used it on you and got you pregnant. Awesome..''

He claped his friend on the back a few times then said.'' Just promise me I get to the be the godfather.'' He grins even more. Green eyes looked deep into the blue eyes as a smile crossed the older males face.''Damn right..Dude your family no matter what blood or not. Your a brother to me and that means a lot..'' He turned some as the door opened as they had been sitting in the dark with the Christmas lights on. They both hissed as the over head lights came on amd standing there as their vision cleared up was Castiel along with Sam. Sam smiled.''Benny when the hell did you get back into town?'' He asked with a big smile as he walked over as the Cajun stood up and hugged Sam. ''I just got back a few days ago thought I stop by.. And look at you the last time I saw you. You were following Dean around like a lost puppy.'' He teased then stood up back some. ''Damn boy you grew up really fast like a bean stalk..'' He teased with a chuckle.

Dean stood up and then walked to Cas as he placed a hand onto the smaller males back then pushed him forward. ''Benny this is Cas.. Cas this is mine and Sam's childhood friend Benny.'' He smiled more. Benny held his hand out as Cas took it and they shook hands. Cas looked at the other. ''Its a pleasure to meet you.'' He said with a smile as the Cajun just smiled back and said. ''The pleasure is all mine. Dean was telling me all about you.'' He then lets go of the others hand. He looked at the clock.''Look I should head out. I need to get to the hotel and then get things in order for the funeral. I hope you guys can make it after all my mother did love you both like you were her own sons.'' He grabbed his jacket. Dean walked him to the door.''Hey yeah don't worry we will be there man so just um give me a call with the time and date.'' He then hugged his friend again once the embrace broke he saw his friend out.

Once the door closed he walked back into the kitchen area and looked at his brother who was rather confused. Sammy looked at his brother. ''What did Benny mean by the funeral?" He studies his brother some as Dean then spoke.''His mother passed away a few weeks ago, she had been ill for sometime. She went in her sleep amd he said it was painless and that she was finally at peace.'' He walked over and picked up the bear bottles and soda cans. ''Don't worry I didn't drink any beer Cas.'' He placed the bottle and cans into the sink. Cas sighed then walked over to the couch and sat down.'' Did you eat yet Dean?" He asked lightly as he turned some on the couch as he eyed his boyfriend some. Dean turned and looked at him. ''No I haven't eaten yet, I have been shooting the shit with Benny.''

He finished rinsing out the bottles and cans then placed them into the crate in the pantry. He closed the door to the pantry and walked over as he sat next to his lover then slings an arm over his shoulder then smiled. ''Come now babe don't make that sour face. Benny is like a brother to me and Sammy.. Besides I am your Green eyes...And your my Little Blue. '' He kissed Cas's cheek gently as he then whispers.''Maybe tonight we can have a little fun after Sammy leaves.'' He runs a hand up Cas's leg slowly.

Sam groans and makes a gagging sound.'' Enough Dean I am still standing here.'' He grabbed the phone then asked.'' What do you want,pizza or Chinese?" He asked as he picked up the house phone so that's when his older brother turned then said.''Both I am in the mood for both and make sure you put banana peppers on that pizza and extra tomatoes as well.'' A big smile crossed his face as he said those words. Cas made a face as did Sam as they looked at each other then at Dean. ''What is it something I said?" He looked at them both with a rather confused look on his face as he cocked a brow some and tilted his head to one side.

Cas then smiled.''Nah its your cravings are starting just please eat something healthy as well. Sam make sure to order three salads as well.'' He smiled as Sam nods then walked off calling first the pizza place then the Chinese place last. Sam hung the phone up as the young lawyer stopped dead in his tracks. The sight before him would scare him for life. That moment all time seemed to stop as Dean looked up at his younger brother with all shades of pink and red crawled up his face to the tips of his ears. There bent over the couch with pants and boxers around his ankles and balls deep inside him was Cas. The young scientist was almost at his peak. Blue eyes glazed over with lust and want as fingers intertwined with the dirty-blonde locks that belonged to his green eyed angel. ''Jeuse Christ..''

Was all Sam could muster to say as he spun around his back to the two behind him. Without another word, the younger Winchester grabbed his jacket and left. What shocked him more was the sounds he heard out in the hall. ''Oh God yes...Right there...Fuck me harder..'' And that was his cue to move faster and within three long strides he was at the elevator reapplied pushing the down button. ''No enough bleach in the world to get me to unsee what I just saw.'' He mutters to himself. After what seemed like an hour. Dean was sitting on the couch his boxers and pants back on. He said nothing for a while so Cas spoke first. ''I think we scared your brother for life.'' He looked over at his lover. Truning to the younger male as he nods. ''I think so as well maybe I should talk to him.'' Standing up the older male hurried to the door he slipped on his slippers and left leaving his boyfriend behind on the couch.

Dean couldn't move fast enough out of the elevator once he reached the lobby. He stopped seeing his baby brother as he sighed then walked over running his fingers threw his short hair and licked his lips a few times..''Sammy we need to talk.'' He started to say as his brother turned to face as his eyes narrowed. ''Not a word Dean. I don't even want to think about what I had just saw. You couldn't wait at all could you. Damn it Dean I turned my back for no more then two minutes and I turn around and Cas is balls deep inside you.. You have no respect and it makes me so fucking mad.''

*Meanwhile back in the apartment*

He balled his hand into a fist. Closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths and then lets them out slowly. The room seamed quite as the ticking of the clock was starting to become boring. Standing up the 28 year old groans lightly. He was bored so he started to walk around the apartment. He stopped in front of the fake fire place on the mantel were three stockings. He blinked lightly then noticed that one of them had his name on it. This casued the younger male to smile as his gaze soon fell upon three framed photos. Studying the pictures a little then moved on as he went into the bedroom.

Standing there a pair of blue eyes fell upon the bed where he first got to know Dean in a very sexual way. He gave a half smile as he turned that's when he saw the flat screen tv and the gamming sytems. It ranging from the older models and all the way up to the Xbox One. He knelt down as his moves his hands to opened the case that held the games as his finger tips graced the cases. Closing the case he stood up and walking over to the huge radio. He pushed the on button and when he did the music came blasting out making him to stumble back onto the bed as the song that was blaring was ''Hungry Like The Wolf.'' By Duran Duran..

Blue eyes were wide as saucers as he just sat there, but when the music was shut off. He shifted then looked up a grinning face as Dean laughed then said.'' Easy little blue, its okay now. '' He then pulled the shorter male up and held him close. Laughter was heard off to the side. ''Dean why was your music that loud to began with..Look at poor Castiel he looks like a scared little kitten.'' Sam said as he just stood there watching the two of them. ''I am not scared as its just startled me is all.'' He wiggled free from Dean then straightened out his shirt and pants. He then walked back into the kitchen area and sat down at the table as he waited.. Dean sighed then rubbed the back of his neck. He walked into the kitchen and sat next to Cas. Sam went and grabbed the plates, cups and chop sticks along with some forks. The three men just sat there, in silence as the ticking of the clock and the soft crackling of the fire place was the only sound in the room. Outside the snow began to fall with traffic came to a crawl as horns blaring outside and people shouting at each other.

After what seemed like forever Dean spoke. ''Sam it looks and sounds bad outside so you might as well spend the night.. I will get the guest room ready and warmed up for you.'' He takes a bite of the pizza as he was eating small bites and take his time eating. Hazel eyes looked upon the older male as he then nods.''Okay sounds good to me Dean.'' His gaze fell upon Cas as he asked. ''Castiel are you going to spend the night as well?" He takes a bite of the salad as he waits for the answer. With a gentle sigh the young male spoke.'' That's if Dean wants me to. If not I can go back up stairs.'' He looked up at his boyfriend then over to the taller male with a gentle smile gracing his lips. Dean sets the slice of pizza down as he took the gentle and soft hand into his rough hand.''I would love for you to sleep in my bed again. We can talk and make plains for the future. Like where to go after the baby is born.'' He gave a gentle and loving smile with a small tint of pink graced his cheeks, bring out his light dust of freckles. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight===

Dean spent the rest of the evening with Castiel as they sat in the huge king sized bed snuggled into each other. Fingers tangled together as a happy sigh left the younger males lips slowly. ''I am sorry that I did this to you and didn't get your consent first.'' He lowered his gaze as his voice low at that point making Dean paused the show they were watching. Turning some as the sheets ruffled some as he did as he placed his hands onto the smaller males face with green eyes locked with blue ones. ''Cas I am happy through at first I was pissed. But spending almost two weeks in a hospital and you poking and prodding me, gave me time to think. I want to have this baby. We can make this work so trust me.''

He leans in and kissed those soft lushes lips deeply. "Ahem. Dean the weather is clearing up. And I am going to head home.'' Sam said with a smile on his face. Dean looked over after he broke the kiss with Cas then he nods then said.''Are you sure.. I made up the guest room, why not stay. I miss your cooking Sammy.'' He gave his best attempt at a puppy face. That made the tall brunet laugh. ''Okay I will stay, but no sex I don't want to hear it. Then I will make a big breakfast then we can do some shopping. I have no cases to work on, and I want to stop and see Gabe.'' He smiled from ear to ear.

Cas raised a brow and cocked his head to one side. ''What are you dating my brother?" He asked as he blinks his eyes some. He was rather confused as he didn't even know Gabriel liked anyone. "So when did you and Gabriel start dating Sam?" The blue eyed male was hoping to find out. The tall male smiled softly. ''Um we aren't dating or anything. We are just talking in the mornings. I doubt that I am your brothers type. But anyways good night you two.'' He then walked off heading to the guest room as the door closed gently behind him. Dean looked at his boyfriend then sits back as he sighed then said. ''Well shall we get back to watching the show.'' He then un-paused the show and went back to watching it.

He yawned some as his gaze fell upon the man in his arms. Soon blue eyes closed as Cas fell asleep with his breathing easy and steady. When the lovely green eyes fell upon the sleeping man. A smile played across Dean's face. As he then turned his ps4 off then reaching over to the night stand and turned the small dim lamp off. Laying down he snuggled into the smaller male and soon drifted to sleep. Thou his sleep didn't last much as Dean was awake half the night and emptying his bladder most of the night along some point during the night the older male woke up on the couch at around sunrise as he groans lightly. Cas walked out of the bathroom as he looked at his lover. ''I woke up and you weren't next to me. Are you okay Dean?" He asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

A gentle sigh came from the older male. ''I guess that my last pee trip to the bathroom. I ended up here on the couch. Just let me go pee on more time and I will come back to bed and snuggle.'' He gave a loving smile as he stood up and walked into the bathroom. A few moments the toilet flushed and the sound of water turning on then off. Dean came out drying his on his tank top. ''Mmm well I am ready to get back to bed. But I am hungry. Are you hungry?"He asked as he licked his lips some. With a raised brow, the shorter male just smiled softly. ''I can run to the 24hr market to get you something to eat. What do you want to eat Dean?" He asked as he licked his lips a few times as well.

Dean chuckled as he walked over to his young strapping lover. Sneaking his arms around the shorter males waist as he pulled him close and leans down. He dropped a long hard kiss onto the others lips. Breaking the kiss he smiled softly as his eyes locked with that set of sexy blue hues then placing a hand gently onto Cas's cheek he spoke.'' Come on lets go back to bed. I am rather tried again.'' He walked with his boyfriend back to the bed and got warm under the covers again.

Cas smiled softly, he pulled Dean into his arms. His fingers playing with the short hair as he placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. ''Just rest Dean. I will watch over you as you sleep.'' As he said those words, the lovely green eyes he liked seeing closed slowly. Sam smiled then whispers.'' I will get breakfast going, um Castiel I did Christmas shopping while Dean was in the hospital. I wasn't sure what to get you, he told me to get you some things. So blame him on Christmas morning for the crappy gifts.'' He cracked a smile then went into the kitchen to start the coffee. The shorter male got off the bed making sure he didn't wake Dean up at all.

He then made his way into the kitchen area as well. ''I think that I will like them. But what should I get Dean?" He sat down at the table folding his hands together and placed them onto the table. The taller male turned and went to say something then stopped himself. Once the coffee was ready, he took down two coffee cups and pours the dark yummy liquid into the cups and walked over to the table. Setting a cup in front of Cas and then sat down as well. Grabbing the sugar he put a spoon full in then stirs it then taking the small creamer he pours it in and stirs once more. Cas just picks the cup up and starts to drink slowly.

''Mmm this is good.. What flavor is this?" He asked softly as he takes another sip then sets the cup down gently. Sam looked up at him. ''French Roast.. It helps cure Dean of his hangovers sometimes. But just a good cold shower dose it now. But its about time he bunkered down and make sure you keep him on a leash Cas.'' He winked then chuckled softly. The younger male chuckled lightly.'' Mmm I will just have to buy him one.'' He teased with a big grin on his face. That little joke made Sam laugh softly as the two of them talked for a while. Cas then said. ''I want to help you so let me help make breakfast. I can do anything.'' Sam smiled as he stood up. ''Come on then, you can help cut up some fresh fruit. I will do the cooking.'' He takes a drink of his coffee then made his way to the kitchen to get started.

The dark haired male smiled as he drinks some of his coffee as well. He then would go to the fridge as he grabbed the fresh fruits to get them cut up into a nice salad. He hummed a Christmas tune as he chops up the fruit with a smile on his face. By the time eight am came about and the smell of bacon, eggs and toast filled the air of the apartment. That's when Dean woke up as his stomach growled lightly. He sat up in the bed and swing his legs over the edge to set his bare feet onto the fuzzy rug.

Stretching his arms above his head as his back cracked as did his elbows and shoulders. ''God that feels better.'' He mutters lightly and standing up he smiled. ''Something smells yummy.'' He walked into the kitchen as he saw his brother and Cas working side by side making breakfast. ''Good morning Dean, please sit. I will bring you some juice.'' Cas said with a smile on his face as he looked for a drinking glass to put juice in for Dean. He walked to the fridge and grabbed the oj and opens it. Pouring some into the glass, setting the jug down. He took a glass from the cabin and pours him a glass of juice then he walked over to his boyfriend. Dean took the glass of juice as he sips it slowly. When breakfast was laid before him but he stood up and ran to the bathroom. He slams the door as he would start to throw up again. Sam stood there in rather big shock.

''Okay. I thought his morning sickness was over with.'' He looked at Cas who just shrugs. ''I guess the baby don't like the sight of greasy foods.'' He said lightly. After a while Dean came out of the bathroom. ''What was the date on the juice?" He asked looking at Cas then to Sam. The taller male walked to the fridge then he opened it and took the juice out. ''Oh this went bad last month. I had just bought this as well.'' Sam sighed heavily. ''My fault brother I am sorry.'' He felt bad. ''Its okay Sammy.'' He sat down then said.'' I will drink water.'' He began to eat happily with a big smile on his face. ''Well sit and eat you two. We have a busy day of last moment Christmas shopping to do and Cas your to invite your family here. I want to meet them.'' He smiles big. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine===

After a lovely breakfast, Dean was in the bathroom taking a shower. Music played from his room as the music was playing what he liked. He was doing his best to sing along thou basically killing the song drastically. Castiel chuckled softly as he was helping Sam do the dishes. The two of them just stopped and looked at each other then chuckled lightly. The sounds of Dean happily singing off key was a good sign that he was in a good mood. As soon as the shower was turned off and grabbing his towel Dean dried himself off. Grabbing his other towel he wrapped it around his waist.

He then would walk out of the bathroom. Dean stood there in the living room as he stares at his brother. ''What are you two laughing at?'' He asked crossing his arms over his chest. He tapped a bare foot on the wooden floor. Sam smiles at his brother. ''Nothing Dean just we are happy that you are happy.'' He then went back to cleaning the kitchen. With a sigh, he walked into his bedroom. He got dressed as he kept singing his song.

Once he had gotten into his clean clothes he sat on the bed putting on his socks. Looking up as he felt the stare of the blue eyes upon him. With a smile on his lips, he opened his arms and he black haired male walked over and sat on Dean's lap. Dean lightly touched his lovers face brushing his finger tips over the soft pink lips. A smile graced his own lips. ''Christmas Eve is this Saturday. And I am happy to have someone to love me as I guess being a man whore most of my life and that one night lead you to me and me to you.'' He moved his hand as he leans in and kissed Castiel's lips deeply.

Sam stood there watching them.'' We should get going soon, so you can keep kissing or we can get ready and leave for shopping.'' He said with a chuckle then walked off to the guest broke the kiss, his gaze locked with Dean's. The two of them just stared into each others eyes for a moment. Once the gaze was broken, Cas stood up then licked his lips. ''I should go get showered and dressed. I will meet you down in the lobby my love.'' The smaller male walked off smiling even more.

Dean was blushing something fierce as he was happy and madly in love with a mad scientist. This fact alone made the older male very happy. Placing a hand onto his stomach as he looked down then spoke softly. ''I know you can't hear me right now but know this. I love you little one, I know its only two weeks or so.'' He rubbed his flat stomach gently a few times. ''I was tricked into having you. And well now that mad scientist is your father.'' He chuckled lightly then sat down on the couch as he grabbed his boots and started to put them on. ''One thing I can tell you. I am starting to love him. I spent two and half weeks in the hospital. He wanted to make sure we were okay.'' Sitting back on the couch as he groans lightly.

''I just pray that I don't say hate full things. I have seen tv shows with pregnant women and man they can be a bitch with all their messed up hormones.'' He laughed lightly as he then would sigh heavily. "Um big brother, where is Cas?"He asked lightly as he walked around and then sat next to Dean. Looking over he smiled.''Cas is upstairs in his own place. He is getting showered and dressed.'' He then turned back staring into the fake fire. His green eyes showed love, fear and worry at the same time.

Sam picked up on this right away. The younger brother stood up. Placing a hand onto his brother's shoulder. ''Dean come on, I will buy you all the chesses burgers you want on the way to the mall.'' He smiled as the reaction his brother gave was priceless. ''Really you meant, with all the bacon I can eat as well?" He jumped up with a huge smile on his face. He grins even more as his lovely white teeth showing.

The look on his face having changed in the process to pure joy. Dean grabbed the car keys as he ran to the door. He was acting like a little kid and it made the younger brother just smile. Sam chuckled then said. ''Slow down Dean.. I swear you act like the younger brother. '' He teased with a grin as those words made the older brother stop then turn. ''Hey not funny Sammy..'' He just grins back at his brother. With the wave of his hand the taller male just smiled. ''Come on Dean lets go.'' He walked a head of his older brother and went to the elevator. Dean grabbed his house keys and shoved them into his coat pocket. Locking the door then he lets it close behind him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-===

Castiel sat down in one of the chairs. He was waiting for Dean and Sam as he smiled the whole time but when his cell phone rang his smile faded. Looking down at the caller id, it made his stomach turn a few times. With a sigh he answers. ''Hello big brother.'' His voice low and shaking some. He never thought once that his big brother would be calling him. A voice that sounded almost evil spoke. ''Oh come now baby brother, don't sound scared. I am not that evil. Yeah I use to play pranks and bully you. But I still love you.'' A smile formed on the males face. "I know.. But why are you calling me?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Castiel loved his family but his older brother was a total dick head. He made bullies piss their pants. Everyone swore that the eldest Novak son was the devil himself. "I just called to say hi.. And to say I am coming home for the holidays. And I want to see you, besides I heard threw the grape vine. That your miracle drug works, and your going to be a father.'' The voice held a gentleness to it but yet one could never be sure about the tone. ''So I want to meet the lucky man as well. Also Michael said he will be home as well. So what do you say Castiel..'' He asked now all he had to do was wait for the answer.

For a moment Castiel thought about it. His blue hues shaking with the fear as he wanted to believe his big brothers words. But knowing what his older brother was really like well that was another reason why he never involved his big brother in his personal life.''I will think about it.. Please give me time to think that's all I ask big brother.'' He feared saying his own brothers name as hell those who worked for his elder brother feared the man who owned many hotels and apartments around the world. ''Okay well you have until Friday.'' The next sound on the other end was a click.

Cas lowered his phone and hung up. He had broken into a cold sweat. Having spaced out and he didn't snap back to it until Dean had yelled his name. Shaking his head he looked up. ''Sorry I spaced out Dean.'' His voice shaking some. Dean blinked his eyes a bit. ''I am sorry.. Its just even poor Eddie was freaking out. Man you okay?" He asked worried now as seeing how he just came into the lobby and spotted his boyfriend in a near panic attack. ''I'm fine. Its just my big brother called.'' He looked up at his lover and those blue eyes still shaking as was his voice. ''He wants to meet you but I don't trust he is going to be nice. My big brother is a total jackass and a bully as well.'' Standing up he put his phone into his pocket.

He plastered a smile onto his face. ''But don't worry and lets go have fun today.'' He took Dean's hand and laced their fingers together as he stands on his tippy toes and kissed that soft cheek.

**Three hours later**

Dean sat down sighing heavily as his feet were screaming at him. He just slides down the couch some with a big yawn. Once his head touched the arm of the couch and he was out like a light, snoring loudly. Sam gave a smile as he sets the bags down on the love seat. He looked at his brother shaking his head some. Walking closer to his brother as he bent over and took Dean's shoes off. Picking him up and brought him to his bed. Laying his brother down as he managed to strip his older brother down into his boxers.

Grabbing the blanket then he covered the older male up. Stepping back as he just smiled. ''Rest well Dean, I will be back Friday. '' Turning around then he looked at Castiel. ''I will see you again Friday Cas. And make sure he stays out of trouble okay.'' He sets his brothers credit cards onto the counter then grabbing his bag he left as the door closed behind him. The dark haired male sighed. Taking his shoes off he grabbed his own bags and sat in the living room as he started to wrap the gifts he bought.

Once they were wrapped and tagged then he placed them under the tree. The ones for his own siblings thou he placed those into a bag. Blue eyes looked over to the sleeping figure with a heavy sigh the younger male stood up. Walking to the room and he bent over and brushed his lips gently against the older males lips. With a soft whispers he spoke. ''I love you..'' Standing up right as he closed his eyes a few tears fell down his face. He walked back into the living room and grabbed the bag he needed along with his shoes and left heading up to his own apartment.

After a while he came back down as he enters Dean was standing there. His arms crossed over his chest and dark look on his face but it faded as he started to cry. ''You left me alone, Cas your so mean.'' His tears fell down his face. ''Oh honey I didn't mean to make you cry.'' Castiel said in a worried voice as he went over and hugged his love gently then rubs his lower back. ''I just went to bring a few things back to my apartment and to get a few bags of my things and bring them down.'' He held onto his crying boyfriend. After a while Dean calmed down. He sniffled and hicups a few times as he rubbed his eyes and then yawned big and loud. ''Come hold me please.'' He looked down into those loving blue eyes. With a smile and nod Cas walked with him to the bedroom.

Once he got Dean back into bed then he strips down and gets in next to him. His small body snuggled into the larger body. The older male rests his head onto the younger males chest. Soon the two of them drifted off to sleep. Around sunrise the smell of food filled the air with a groggy groan the shorter male rolled over. His hand felt around but the warmth of the other body no where to be felt. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes then blinks a few times. Adjusting his blue hues as he soon found a cup of hot coffee in front of his face. A green eyed stud standing in front of him. ''Good morning my little blue angel.'' The older male said with a big grin on his face. He stood there holding the cup of hot coffee out. Castiel gave a half smile. He reached out and took the mug into his hands.

The warmth felt great on his cold palms and fingers. Taking a slowly sip as he gave a content sigh. ''Mmm thank you Dean.'' He said in groggy yet raspy voice. His throat was sore as his cheeks flushed pink. Dean reached out as he frowned. ''Your staying in bed. I will take care of you.'' He walked into the bathroom and came back out. Cas sets his coffee mug down as he watched his boyfriend closely. Coming back over to the bed and he sat down on the edge then said. ''Open up and lift your tongue up.'' He smiled softly at his lover. Doing as his love asked so Cas lifted his tongue up. Dean sticks the thermometer under Cas's tongue then Cas closed his mouth around it as he waited for it beeped twice then Dean took it out. Looking at it as he sighed. ''You have a small fever, not high so its a good thing. But I will help you get better Cas I promise.''

Laying his lover back down and covering him up. Dean took the coffee away and went to make herbal tea instead. Cas went to say something but stopped himself as he couldn't help but chuckle softly. Yeah his lover was over reacting, but he wasn't about to argue with a pregnant person. The rest of the day, Dean wrapped gifts and tagged them. He placed them under the tree and even after he was done. He took care of his lover as giving him soup and tea. Hell he even got a nice hot green tea bath ready for Cas. He was dead set on nursing his boyfriend back to health. Later that evening, the two lovers were snuggling in bed together.

Even though one had a small fever and the other was pregnant. But its wise to never argue with Dean pregnant or not as he was every hard headed. The two of them talked for a while. They talked about baby names, and where to live. The future was a lot to plan but slowly they would work it all out. The kinks are slowly being fixed. Though taking bigger steps would come later in time but for now they were taking it one day at a the younger male drifted to sleep as the older male wasn't far behind. The only sound threw out the apartment that night was the sounds of breathing. Soft snoring and a ticking clock and sitting on the night stand are the two bowels of half eaten soup. A partly eaten grilled cheese sandwich and two mugs of untouched herbal tea. Outside snow was falling as plow tucks are on the roads. Blinking lights and the town's Christmas lights that were wrapped around the street lights and in business windows. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11===

The next day was going to be hell. A true hell on earth but Castiel was going to push threw it. He was at this time making lunch as he was so busy doing that. So he didn't have time to look over at Dean. So this gave the older male time to finish wrapping and tagging gifts. Getting up from the couch and he placed the gifts under the tree. "Cas do you think your brothers will like me?" He asked as he turned to face his lover. That's when he noticed something about his boyfriend. As he was cooking, the younger males tongue was sticking out some to the side. His blue eyes filled with a determined look as he wanted lunch to come out right. He'll be damned if he was going to fuck it up.''What? Sorry I am busy Dean.'' He said without looking up once. But smoke started to fill the air as well as the smell of burnt food.

Cas sighed heavily as the look on his face would melt hearts. His blue eyes shimmered with the force of wanting to cry. Dean walked over as he turned the stove and oven off. ''Come on love, let me take over. You go sit and rest. You still have to wrap the rest of your gifts.'' He leans down and kissed the shorter male's cheek gently. With a smile and a blush upon his cheek the younger male nods his head then walked into the living room. So Dean took over with making lunch and his boyfriend went to wrap and tag gifts. ''Dean I told my brothers to come here. I told Gabe that he and our older brothers can sleep up in the pent house.''

He looked over to his boyfriend waiting to see how he will react. The older male sighed lightly. He then looked over as he smiled. ''I think its a good idea.. Not unless Gabe is dating my brother then he will most likely want to sleep with Sammy.'' He teased with a chuckle as he looked back at the stove and finished up saving what was left of lunch. Cas was going to say something but his cell phone rang. ''Hello big brother..'' He said in low voice.

Standing up then he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Dean blinks his eyes but once he finished saving lunch then he sets the table and plated the food. Walking to the bathroom he knocked on the door. ''Cas lunch is ready.'' He then walked off not wanting to listen into the conversation that was going on. After an hour Castiel came out of the bathroom. ''Um Dean, my brother is in town now. He is on his way. Both of them that is.'' He went and sat down at the table. The older male reached over as he took a hold of his lover'ss hand. ''I am here for you my love. And don't worry I will behave.. I promise that I won't start a fight. I want this Christmas to be good.'' He smiled big at his lover. ''Thank you Dean.. This means a lot to me, and my brothers promised to behave as well. Though I doubt they will. They are a hand full after all they are twins.''

He sighed heavily then went to eating lunch as he didn't want to think of his older brothers right on that day, is when the two older brothers showed up. The taller male had dark brown hair and his eyes were almost a light brown honey color. The shorter older brother was cute in his own way as his hair was very short light brown color but his eyes were a very lovely light green color. Both brothers were dressed nicely and all heads turned when they came in. The two brothers headed to the elevator as the shorter brother pushed the up button.

When the doors opened, they walked in and turned. The taller male pressed the 9th floor button. The heavy doors closed as it jerks some and then started to move up. Once the elevator dings and once at the right floor. The heavy doors opened as the two steps off and out into the hallway. The two walked to the door as the taller male knocked. The knock that came to the door caused Dean to jump like a scared cat. He looked at Cas who in turn looked at him as both confused at this time who would be coming by. Dean bites his bottom lip. ''Damn it.. I am so close as well." He mutters as his gasps when he felt Cas going back to sucking him off. A deep loud moan left his lips as he cried out his lovers name as he finally cums hard down the small males throat. Cas drinks up all he could without spilling a drop. He pulled off his lover's cock as he licked his lips clean.

With a smile he helped put Dean's cock away. Zipping the jeans up he crawled out from under the table. The loud knock came yet again though the sound of laughter came and it was the laughing he knew. Cas's face went pale. ''Shit..'' He mutters as he ran into the bathroom and grabbed the mouth wash. Dean got up and walked to the door. Opening it as he blinked his green hues some. He stood there facing the two males at his door. ''Um hi, can I help you?" He asked rather confused at to why these men were here.

The dark haired male came from behind Dean. A faint smile on his face. ''Lucifer..Michel your early.'' His voice flat but his thin smile there on his face. Lucifer laughed. ''I hope your lunch tasted good.'' He teased with a huge smile gracing his face as he said those words to his little brother. Michel laughed lightly as he then punched his brother in the arm hard. ''Luci be nice to little Cas.'' He said as he looked at his little brother. ''How are you little brother?" He asked as he hugged his baby brother gently. Cas hugged him back. ''I am fine Michel. I am surprised you guys are early.'' He said softly as he looked at his brothers.

Lucifer waved his hand some. ''Well we were already on the flight when I called. Besides I had to be back. This year a deal is going threw for a new hotel just outside of town. And Michel has to close some deals with that asshole from the other company.'' They had refused to say the name of their rival. Dean sighed then said. ''Well come on in,. Don't stand there like statues.'' He moved out of the way and walked to the bathroom. Cas showed them in as he looked at them. ''Remove your shoes the rug is right there to put them on. I just cleaned this floor. After all Dean is pregnant and I don't want this apartment dirty.'' He then went to cleaning up from lunch. The taller twin removed his shoes.

He then walked threw the apartment. ''Wow this is nice. I like how he set up. I hear the old ladies here love him. You better be careful baby brother they might try to steal him from you.'' He laughed then walked to the couch and sat down. The shorter twin laughed. ''Now Luci be nice.'' He then walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. ''Hey you okay in there?" He asked a little worried. ''I am fine, just having trouble going number two.'' He shouts as he groans lightly. Then sat back on the toilet,he then lights a candle.

The dark haired male walked into the living room. Taking his seat in the huge arm chair as he looked at his brothers. ''You guys can sleep in the pent house if you like. I am just going to stay here.. I talked to Gabe he will be here Saturday morning, he wants to make his muffins here.'' He sat back and folded his hands on his lap. ''Mmm those muffins are so yummy.'' Michel said with a big smile on his face. ''I am glad that Gabriel is doing so well with his shop.''

''Same here brother. That shrimp always had a sweet tooth, and making good use of it and mother's recipes. I am sure she is smiling down on him from heaven.'' Lucifer said with a smile that was kind of sad in a way. Michel and Castiel both lowered their gaze to the floor. That's when Dean came out of the bathroom drying his hands on his shirt. ''Oh I sense that I missed something.'' He went to the kitchen as the tea kettle started to whistles. He grabbed four cups, and tea bags. He pours hot water into the mugs then he grabbed the mugs by the handles and walked back into the living room. Setting the mugs onto the coffee table, then takes his seat in the other arm chair. 


	12. Chapter 12

{Merry Christmas&Happy New Year Everyone.}

Chapter 12===

Christmas Eve was finally here and Dean had set up the tv in the living room. He hooked up the ps4 as well. The tree was lit up and food was cooking. The smells were so good with turkey has been cooking since 10:00am. That combined with the smells of stuffing, potatoes, sweet potatoes, and other vegies. It all mixed with the smell of pies, pumpkin, apple and cream pies as well. Even the smell of the evergreen Christmas tree hung in the air. The table had been moved into the middle of the dining room area and there was a large red and green table cloth on it.

Candles in the middle to be lit. There were bowels with green and black olives, pickles. And a bowel of cranberry sauce as well. The table was set up nicely. Dean was adding the wine glasses to the table and once done he smiled. Castiel and his brothers were working on getting the food done. Sam was helping as well as things were going great. Sam looked at his brother. ''Dean we are doing one gift tonight right?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

Dean looked at his younger brother. ''Yes one small gift each tonight. Then tomorrow will be all the gifts. But if your up before anyone else and open your stockings first. Thanks to Cas you three have stockings here.'' He said pointing at Lucifer, Michale and Gabriel. Lucifer chuckled lightly. ''That's good to know and will your door be unlocked then?" He asked placing his hands onto his hips. "Yes it will. And oh after dinner, and the one gift I am putting on a movie. Its called A Christmas Horror Story. I feel like watching a horror movie.'' He said with a big grin on his face.

Castiel sighed. ''But I wanted to watch A Wonderful Life.'' He whines lightly as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouts. Gabe did the same thing that Cas was doing. ''Yeah.. Why do we have to watch that horror movie Dean?" He asked with a pout on his face as well. Michel sighed lightly. ''Because Luci wanted to watch the same movie as Dean, and I have to say that movie sounds good as well.'' Sam chimes in. ''Besides we can watch A Wonderful Life tomorrow.'' He looked at his brother with a firm look. "Fine tomorrow we can watch that movie.. Then The Nightmare Before Christmas.. I love Tim Burton movies.'' He smiled as he noticed that Cas was all smiles and giggles now. Lucifer laughed as did everyone else as it didn't take much to get Castiel's inner child to peak its head out.

Once dinner was ready and everyone was seated and enjoying the dinner. Dean allowed Lucifer to carve the turkey and plate it. After that everyone plated the rest of the foods they wanted. Michel poured the wine for those who were allowed to drink. As for Dean he got the sparkling cider for himself as being pregnant meant he couldn't drink and that sucked. But it made Dean a better person threw and threw. Everyone enjoyed the food, the laughter. Even shared baby stories but when it came to talking about parents that's when Dean went quite. ''Mine and Sammy's mother died on Christmas Eve. It was my fault. I was scared and I wanted to go home. Sammy was just an infant then. I don't remember much though I was told it would all come back to me but it never did.'' He pushed some of his corn around on the plate as he sets his fork down then gave a light smile. '

'But no gloom and doom talk. I now have a good reason to be thankful and joyful on this day.'' He took Castiel's hand gently then kissed it. ''I have a boyfriend and thanks to him I am with child.'' He smiled big and bright all teeth showing. As he lets of his lover's hand and he picked up his fork and began to eat once again. Once they had finished eating and everyone gathered onto the couch. Once the lights were off and the movie was started. Cas was clinging to Dean like a scared child when the jump scares started in the start of the movie. Once the movie was over then everyone helped with cleaning up and putting food away.

Once done pie was served with hot coco or tea. Cas then put a good and funny Christmas movie on so he could sleep better at night. After pie and warm drinks Dean said good night to everyone. He stood to the side with Lucifer. ''If you want to come down later tonight and place the gifts you and Michel got under the tree you can. I will leave the door unlocked and the tree will be plugged in so there will be light. I am kind of a light sleeper now. So I will most likely be awake still.'' Lucifer smiled then nods. ''That's a good idea. I will have Gabriel help me.'' He hugged Dean which kind of creeped the older Winchester out somewhat.

**Midnight**

Lucifer walked back into the apartment as he had Gabe with him caring some of them as well. They walked over to the tree and sets the gifts down under the tree and little ones into the branches of the trees as well. Some into the stockings as turned and jumps some placing his hand over his heart. Lucifer looked over then chuckled softly seeing why his brother was so scared. ''Its just Dean sleeping dude.'' He then walked over he grabbed the blanket and covered the other up. "He must have fallen asleep and he did say he gets up every five minuets to go pee.'' The taller older Novak brother said softly as he looked down at the dirty blonde male then to the bedroom where Castiel was sleeping. That's when Lucifer picked Dean up and brought him to the bed and lays him down next to Castiel then covered them both. Turning around the taller male left with the shorter male and went back to the pent house to go back to bed.

**Christmas Morning.**

Dean was up early as he started to make coffee. He turned around just as the door opened up. In walked Lucifer, Michel and Gabrielinto the apartment. Sammy soon came out of the guest room still dressed in his pj's. Castiel woke up as well as he came into the kitchen shuffling his feet grumbling about how it is too damn early it was. They all looked at the black haired male then chuckled softly. Taking his lover into his arms as he hugged the shorter male and kissed his lips gently. ''Merry Christmas Castiel. And I love you.'' He smiled softly as he lets go of his lover. Grabbing a coffee mug and pours Cas some coffee then handing the mug to the grouchy male. Taking his coffee he went to the couch and turning the tv on and the ps4. As he went right to netflix and put on DreamWorks Holiday Classics. Hell its Christmas Day and he was going to let his inner child out and what best way to do then with cartoons.

This sight made everyone just smile as everyone grabbed their own cup of coffee and went to sit near Cas and watch the shows with him. Everyone laughed at the funny parts of the shows. After it was all over and Cas put on some music then setting it on low. Sam stood up as he grabbed the stockings and passed them out. Everyone opened the small gifts like tooth brushes and small bathroom supplies. There was even candy in the stockings as well. Soon Lucifer stood up and went to the big chair and started to hand out the gifts. All the laughter and smiles as the gifts were opened.

Dean was enjoying it all but came to when Sam sets up the camera and sets the timer for five minutes. As he rushed back over then leans over the back of the couch as Lucifer joined him with the shorter males were sitting on the couch. When the flash went off everyone was smiling. Once the picture was over with the two taller males went into the kitchen to make Christmas Day dinner.

Dean put the baby things in the bedroom as he felt happy. He sets his own gifts down onto the bed and turning he walked back out into the living room and sat down. He lays down as he sets his head onto his lovers lap. The black haired male smiled down at his lover. His blue eyes locked with the green eyes as they just looked at each other until Dean spoke. ''We have a lot of baby things and I am not even showing yet.'' He chuckled lightly as he leans back on the couch and rubbed his belly some. Castiel laughed then said. ''Yeah well that's my brothers for you. They are smart, even though they don't act it. But Luci and Gabe are good cooks and your brother is so into Gabe I can see it.''

He then placed his hands onto his lovers stomach. Gabe was in the kitchen with his brother and Sam. The three of them were busy making dinner. Soon the smells of ham was filling the house along with stuffing and all the other trimmings. The three men in the kitchen were talking as they cooked the food. Michel was sitting in the huge arm chair. He was fast asleep snoring softly as he was holding the huge bottle of rice wine in his arms. Dean grabbed the camera as he then took a picture of Michel. He laughed softly as he sat up then turned as he took pictures of his brother with Lucifer and Gabriel while they were cooking. He then took pictures of his boyfriend.

''Mmm later tonight lets take some naughty pictures just you and me baby. Your last Christmas gift.'' He winks at the black haired male. The younger male blushed deeply. ''Easy baby, enough nasty talk.'' He sits up on the couch then took the camera away from his lover. He started taking pictures of Dean now. As the older male put his hands out and laughing as he was chased around the apartment.

Michel snapped awake. ''No don't take the cookies away.'' He looked around as everyone stopped what they were doing then busted out laughing at the look on the others face. That's when Castiel snaps a picture of his brother. Once the laughing stopped and Michel looked around at everyone. His face turned bright red as he had no idea what he was dreaming about. Once noon rolled around and the food was done. The table was set once again and everyone sat down as Lucifer cut the ham and plates it for everyone.

It was rather quite around the table as the only sound was the music and the sounds of everyone eating. After everyone was done eating and the table was cleared and the left overs put away. Dean was about to wash the dishes but Sam turned him around and pushed him to the living room. ''But Sammy I want to help clean up.'' He whines softly and pouts. "No you sit.. I can clean up.'' Sam said as he then walked back into the kitchen. He started to clean up even more. The younger Winchester just smiled, as he looked at Gabe who walked over to help. The two of them talked for a while and that's when Dean noticed that his little brother was smiling around Gabriel.

At sun set everyone was getting ready to leave. Cas was saying good bye to his brothers and when he closed the door he sighed heavily. Looking at Sam he smiled. ''Let me help you with the table.'' He walked over and began to help with getting the kitchen back to the way it was. Sam thanked him then said. ''You didn't have to help Cas but thank you.'' He smiled softly. After the kitchen was back in order as Sam went back to the guest room and got dressed.

Grabbing his over night bag as he walked out of the room then said. ''Dean I am leaving.'' He sets his bag down on the floor. Dean walked over and hugged his brother. ''See you around bitch.'' He said with a huge grin on his face. "Sure thing jerk.'' He hugged his brother again then grabbed his bags and walked off. After Sam left his brothers apartment. Dean just smiled he was happy as Christmas went well and unlike last year, he didn't have to eat tv dinners alone.

Walking to his lover he put his arms around his waist then looked down into those stunning blue eyes. ''Merry Christmas Castiel..I love you.'' He smiled softly. Cas looked up into the most stunning green eyes as he smiled up at his lover. His arms moving around Dean's waist as he moved closer and stood up on his tippy toes. ''Merry Christmas Dean..And I love you as well.'' With that said he pressed his lips to the his lovers lips, as they shared a loving and deep kiss under the mistletoe.

*New Years Eve*

Dean and Castiel were siting together on the couchas they watched the New Years celebration. They were drinking hot coco as the older male smiled softly. Pointing to the tv he said. ''I want to go to New York, we should go sometime.'' He smiled then snuggled into his boyfriend. That's what got Castiel thinking as he got a great idea and he was going to work with it. So he just smiled that in turn got Dean to look at him with a confused look. ''Um Cas dear you okay?" He asked rather worried about his lover. Cas snaps out of it then looked at him. ''Yeah I am fine love. Oh its time. ''

He smiled then looked at the tv as they both started to count down. "10..9...8...7...6...5...4...3..2..1..." The ball drops as they both said. ''Happy New Year.'' They then hugged each other and kissed deeply. A new year finally there and Dean had someone to share it with. Yeah he had his brother all those other years, but now he had a boyfriend and a baby on the way. His life changed from a drunken one night stand, to a new life in full swing. He was in love and going to be a parent and that was a good sign for him. 


	13. Chapter 13

{Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter until now. Been sick. Still sick, but just a bit writers block as well. But I have some new ideas.}-

Chapter 13=====

A new year finally, well half way threw the new year and already Dean was more cranky then normal. His moods are shifting faster then Castiel can keep up. But it was well worth it all as Cas was enjoying everything. He was even logging everything down into a journal since he wanted to keep writting updates. Castiel even took pictures and tapped them into the journal as well. He was going to have pictures of Dean threw out the stages of the whole pregnancy.

He even had a journal for the ultra sound pictures as well. Dean came out of the bathroom half naked as he then started to bitch. ''Look at me I am getting fat. Oi are you even listening to me?" He asked as he moved to the couch and noticed that his boyfriend wasn't paying attention to him. With a sigh he spoke with his hands on his hips. ''Castiel James Novak, your an asshole for not paying attention to me. '' He then grabbed his shirt putting it on then storms out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

Cas looked up as he took his glasses off. Setting the journal down along with his glasses. He Stood up and he went after Dean once in the lobby he grabbed his lovers arm. ''Dean calm down, it's your hormones talking. Besides I wasn't ignoring you, I was writing in the journal. And besides your not fat, your sexy just the way you are.'' He smiled softly at his lover.

The dirty blonde sighed heavily then looked deep into his lovers eyes. His green eyes locked with the lovely set of blue. ''I am sorry.. I didn't mean to yell at you.'' That's when he tossed his arms around Cas and held onto him as he started to cry. The shorter male sighed but smiled softly. ''Oh its okay Dean but I should have never told you my middle name.'' He then said. ''Come on lets go back upstairs. Your still in your boxers my love.'' He lets go as they went back up to their apartment.

Castiel had moved in with Dean but the pent house would be used for if they had guest. And for when the baby was born since the true nursery was up there. But in their room in Dean's apartment in the bedroom, there was a crib set up thanks to Gabriel and Sam. Dean got into bed and snuggled under the warm covers as he watched Cas move around as he wiggled his eyebrows some.

''Hey sexy wanna have a tumble under the covers?" He asked as he would shift around under the covers and then tossed his boxers right at the younger males face. With a look of surprise on his face and cheeks turning bright pink as the boxers hit him in the face. He took them into his hand as he sniffed them then taking in that sweet musky smell of his lovers scent. With a shiver he took Dean's boxers then tossed them to the couch and began to strip tease. 


	14. Chapter 14

Spring was here at last, and well Dean was six and half months pregnant, and he was well very cranky lately. So much so that Castiel had to leave the aparment for at least two or three hours so his lover could calm down.  
It was one of those days today, and so well on his way home, he stopped to get Dean's favorite Chinese food and dozen or so more of roses. And plus his lovers latest cravings, he wanted to make up for whatever he did or said that set Dean off. But he pulled over when his cell phone rang, once parked he answered it. ''Hello Gabrile, wait slow down.'' He listens as his brother told him about Sam waking up. ''Oh that's good news.. I will go get Dean.. Yeah later.'' He hung up and made his way home.  
Dean was already dressed and ready to go. Cas smiled at his lover as he got into the car and buckled up. ''Awe you got all my favorite things and roses.'' He leans over and kissed his beloved gently on the lips. ''I love you Cas and I am sorry for being a bitch.. I don't mean to.''

"Its okay Dean, I know when you need your space. Besides today is a good day.. Gabe called and told me Sam is awake.." He took his lovers hand and kissed it lightly. ''Lets go see your brother.''Cas then took off heading to the hospital, as they got there they saw Gabe in the hall talking on the phone.

When the shorter burnter saw them coming, he finished up his call and then closed his cellphone. Putting it into his pants pocket he walked over and then hugged Dean and rubbed his belly. ''How is my favorite nephew doing?" He asked in a childish tone. Dean sighed then swats Gabe away from his stomach. ''The baby is kicking my bladder like a damn soccor ball while I am trying to sleep. That's how its doing.'' He then went in to see his brother.

Cas sighed then said. ''I did have him in a good mood you know.. Besides we don't know the baby's gender yet.. Dean said he wanted to wait until the baby was born. But he has a list of names all picked out.'' He smiled sweetly then his smile faded. ''Tell me who were you talking to." He looked at his brother. Gabe sighed then said. ''It was Michale he said he had his own invastagers look into the acadent that Sam was in.'' He looked away then walked to a chair and sat down, Cas joined him as he looked to his brother with worried eyes. ''And what did our elder brother learn?" He prayed it wasn't anything bad, and that it was just as the cops said what happened.  
''The brake lines were cut Castiel.. Some unhappy clinte tried to kill Sam for losing the case he was working on.'' He lowered his head and cried.. The raven haired male grabbed his brother and held him close. ''I am sorry Gabe, best to wait to tell Dean.. You know how he gets when it comes to Sam, and being pregnant will not stop him from wanting to kill that asshole who did this.'' With a sigh he rubbed his brothers back.

"Thanks Cassie and I wont tell them not yet.. I even asked Michale to kep this hushed up. I dont want to upset Sam or Dean.. Mainly Dean since he is pregnant..'' He sniffled slightly and whipes his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. ''We should head inside the room. I am sure Sam will be happy to see you.'' He stood up and went into the room.

Castiel just sighed lightly then stood up and put a smile on his face. He walked over to the bed and smiled. ''Hey Sam its good to see you awake.'' He ruffled Sam's hair some.

Sam chuckled lightly then winced.''Not good to laugh with cracked ribs, but hey its good to see you as well Cas, Dean was telling me all that I missed.''

He looked to his elder brother, as Dean just smiled then runs his fingers threw his brothers hair. ''Hey you were taking the longest nap, it was about damn time you woke up.'' He teased slightly.

Dean winced lightly, as Sam looked at him with a raised brow. Taking his brothers hand, he placed it on his growing stomach, just as the baby kicked again. ''The baby is saying, hi Uncle Sammy.'' He smiled softly.

Sam smiled the best he could as tears fell down his face.''Hey little one, be nice to your papa and don't kick him to hard.'' He rubbed his brothers stomach.

"The kid plays kick ball with my bladder every time like clock work at three in the morning..''He stood up then said. ''Speaking of witch..''He waddles to the bathroom and closed the door. ''Damn it... Cas get your ass in here, I need help..'' He whines..

Cas nods then walked off, as Sam chuckles lightly seeing the look on Cas's face. 


End file.
